


The Male Empress

by silentinhill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Univere - Ancient Times, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cute Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Emperor Harry Potter, Empress Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Draco Malfoy, Mpreg, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Revenge, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Harry Potter, Tragedy, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/pseuds/silentinhill
Summary: Everything had been snatched from him — his lover, his youth, his dreams — only to be trapped in an arranged marriage with the Emperor who did not love him from the beginning, and now he must endure the humiliation of being expelled from the kingdom.Draco will do everything in his power to maintain his position as the Empress.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Endgame!Drarry[ DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE ]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

A tranquil atmosphere seemed to envelop the room of a lovely young man who had a pair of beautiful silver eyes. Draco Malfoy, that's the name of the young man who was an empress of a prominent kingdom at that time.

Draco is the Empress. He is the Empress who is admired, respected, and loved by all of his people, except for one person, Harry Potter, who is none other than his husband.  
  
Brakk!  
  
Draco gasped in surprise at the harsh opening of his chamber door. Turning his head towards the door, Draco saw the Queen Mother's figure who was standing at the entrance of his room, and gave Harry a pointed look.  
  
"Mother…" Harry muttered, then got up from his seat and walked over to the middle-aged woman who had given birth to him.  
  
"Is the news true?" Demand the Queen Mother, asks her son for an explanation.  
  
Unable to answer his mother's question, Harry simply lowered his head and nodded slowly. He knows and is aware that he has disappointed his mother, but he even can't live his life like this for the rest of his life.

Harry wanted to be happy, and this was the only way that would give him the happiness he had never felt before.  
  
The Queen Mother can no longer carry feelings of disappointment. She did not expect that her son, the Emperor, would do such a thing to her beloved son-in-law.

What did Draco lack till Harry could hurt him like this?  
  
"Harry, you know the rules of the kingdom. An emperor must not share his heart with anyone other than his Empress." Said the Queen Mother, reminding Harry of the late Emperor's royal rules, a law that anyone can never change, including Harry himself.  
  
Harry raised his head and looked at his mother's face. "I know. That's why Draco and I have agreed that we will divorce. Draco doesn't mind because he never loved me; neither do I. This marriage will torture us both if it continues. Draco is a good young man. He has the right to live happily with someone he loves and someone who loves him."  
  
Harry's words made Lily surprised. Lily turned her gaze to Draco, and her heart ached to see the smile adorning Draco's face.

Was Draco happy to get divorced from Harry? Couldn't the two of them let their egos down, not for her but Scorpius? Her grandson was too young to see the separation of his parents.  
  
"Mother," called Harry.  
  
Lily looked away from Draco, then stared back at her son.  
  
"Since I was little, I never asked for anything from you, mother. This is the first time I ask, and I beg your blessing on my decision." Harry continued, begging his mother firmly.  
  
Lily fell silent and could not say another word. Her heart was so struck at her son's request. Since childhood, Harry has been educated to become an emperor. He willingly loses his youth days and chooses to continue studying. 

In Harry's whole life, Harry has never failed his father and mother. But, is Lily able to give her blessing to Harry, who wants to divorce Draco for the sake of someone he loves? She doesn't even know what the woman looks like.

***

"Are you serious?" Exclaimed a beautiful woman. She looked at Harry with a happy glow in her eyes. "Are you really going to divorce Draco? That means we'll get married soon, and then I'll become the Empress?"  
  
Harry chuckled with amusement and ruffled the hair of the beautiful woman he loved so much. Harry himself still couldn't believe everything that happened when his mother had given him her blessing.  
  
Indeed, Harry can't wait to get married to Shae, the woman he fell in love with at first sight. At the same time, Shae is the only person who can make him feel the excellence of falling in love.  
  
"Hmm," Harry nodded. "After my divorce is over, we'll get married. Are you happy?" he asked.  
  
Shae nodded her head excitedly and then jumped into Harry's arms. She was so happy and also relieved that the wait was finally over.  
  
Harry chose her, and they will get married soon. She knew and realized that what she was doing was wrong, but it was all beyond her control. Her love for the Emperor was too big that she could not stand to lose him.  
  
Shae also knew that Draco was loved and even admired by the entire palace and all the people. If Shae took the throne to replace Draco, it would be tough to win over them all.

But, as long as she has Harry by her side, Shae believes that she can make everyone love her, just like they love Draco.  
  
"I love you!" exclaimed Shae, closing her eyes in Harry's warm embrace.  
  
Harry smiled. He tightened his arms around Shae's body. "I love you too, my Empress," Harry whispered in Shae's ear.  
  
A happy smile was drawn even more on Shae's face when she heard Harry's words as the man called her 'my Empress'. Shae is getting impatient waiting for the day when she will officially become Harry's wife as well as an empress.

No one would ever belittle or even humiliate her again.

***

  
  
Draco smiled broadly at the sight of Scorpius playing a ball with the guards. Every now and then, Scorpius waved his little hand at Draco, which made a big smile engraved on Draco's pretty face.  
  
By seeing the smile of Scorpius has made Draco happy and willing to endure his marriage with Harry.  
  
"His Royal Majesty!" Greeted Blaise, one of Draco's trusted people.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco responded while leaning his back in the chair, frowning.  
  
Blaise walked over to Draco, then stood right beside the Empress. Meanwhile, Draco's silver eyes could not avoid watching Scorpius playing with his little ball.

"His Empress, are you sure you will divorce His Majesty?" Blaise asked in a curious tone. Honestly, he felt reluctant if the Emperor and His Empress had to separate like this.

According to Blaise, no single figure deserves to replace Draco's position as wife and the Empress. Draco is so painstakingly taking care of Scorpius and Harry, even though Harry doesn't love him back.  
  
Draco turned his head. He chuckled in amusement, then got up from his seat, patting Blaise's shoulder. Draco asked Blaise to walk with him, leaving the other guards behind.  
  
Although confused, Blaise obeyed and followed Draco's footsteps.  
  
"What do you think? Will I be willing to surrender my position to someone else?" Draco asked Blaise in return.  
  
Blaise fell silent, unable to answer His Majesty's question. Draco was very good at hiding his feelings. It was complicated to guess what was going through Draco's mind.  
  
"Blaise!" Called Draco.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," Blaise replied.  
  
"Go! Find out who is the lover of the Emperor. And try not to let anyone know what you are doing." Draco ordered.  
  
Blaise was even more confused by Draco. Even so, he nodded his head and hurried off to carry out the Empress' orders.  
  
Draco watched Blaise leave with a mysterious smile etched on his beautiful face. "Am I going to divorce Harry?" Draco muttered, repeating Blaise's question.  
  
"Of course not! He has dragged me into the palace, and I won't let him throw me away just like that. Because I married him, I have to give up my love and even my dreams and must be willing to live imprisoned in the palace."  
  
Draco clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, holding back his anger that had started to burn.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, because I can't let you live a happy life in my misery," Draco smirked maliciously.  
  
All Draco can be proud of in his life right now is where he is today. No matter how hard Harry tries to divorce him, Draco won't just let it happen.

Nothing can replace Draco's position as the Empress and mother of the crown prince. Only Draco... Only Draco deserves to be the Empress and no one else.

***

Draco walked at a brisk pace, followed by his maids to the Queen Mother's residence after hearing the news that the Emperor had invited his father to the palace.

Currently, his father was already at the Queen Mother's residence right now.  
  
Draco knew very well that Harry wanted to convey their divorce to his father. And, of course, Draco wouldn't let that happen.  
  
Draco understood the character of his father, who always fully supported whatever decisions the Emperor made. It doesn't matter if Harry's decision will hurt his own son.  
  
"Has Minister Lucius arrived?" Draco asked one of the guards in charge of guarding the Queen Mother's residence.  
  
The guard nodded his head. "Yes, Your Majesty. Minister Lucius has been here since thirty minutes ago." Replied the guard.  
  
_Shit! I'm late,_ Draco cursed silently.

While holding back the bitterness in his heart, Draco tried to keep his expression calm. He took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. After feeling calm, he stepped into the Queen Mother's residence.  
  
Lily, who saw Draco's arrival, could no longer cover up the sadness in her heart. At first, she had always hoped that Harry would change his mind and give up his intention of divorcing Draco.  
  
However, today Lily's hopes have been crushed because Harry has said his intention to divorce Draco to Minister Lucius, who is none other than Draco's father.  
  
"Father," Draco called out as he saw his father bowed in a kowtow in front of Lily.  
  
Minister Lucius, who heard Draco's voice, straightened his back and looked at Draco with a sad face. He never thought that his son would end up like this.

And even more distressing, as a father, he could not prevent all of this from happening.

Lucius was unable to oppose his Emperor's decision to divorce his son.  
  
"Draco, hurry up. Pack yours and Scorpius' belongings." Minister Lucius' orders made Draco gasp with surprise.  
  
"Father..." Draco whispered, unable to hide the disappointment in his chest.  
  
Even though he already knew that it would be like this, his heart was still deeply hurt because his father preferred to support the Emperor over his own son.  
  
Lucius and Harry have already taken away Draco's happiness in the past, and now his father and Harry want to destroy him again for the second time.  
  
_No!_ Draco clenched his fist tightly. In the past, when his father forced him to marry Harry, Draco could only say nothing and accept everything sincerely.  
  
But not this time…  
  
This time Draco will not remain silent. With all his strength, he will secure his position in this kingdom. Whether the Emperor liked it or not, Draco would make sure that Harry suffers and live with him for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kowtow = a way of paying respect in Chinese culture. Kowtow is done by kneeling and prostrate until the head touches the ground.
> 
> After I finished reading "The Blind Concubine", one of my favorite Chinese novels, I decided to write this story. I was like, well, why not make up a story where Harry is the Emperor and Draco is the Empress? lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Do leave some comments/feedback if you have some. I'll appreciate it so much. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing manipulative Draco, so yeah, this story is full of drama, opss...
> 
> And for the tragedy tag, I don't know, maybe it'll change in the future but who knows *smirk*

"Harry, why did you let Minister Lucius take Draco home?" Demand the Queen Mother for an explanation.

Although Harry and Draco agreed to divorce, they were not officially divorced yet. Even Harry hasn't registered his divorce with the court yet. That means, legally, Draco is still Harry's wife and still has the right to remain in the palace.

"Minister Lucius himself asked. I couldn't refuse it." Harry replied defensively, not accepting the accusation from his mother.

The Queen Mother was silent, unable to say another word. Now she can only give up and accept everything gracefully.

Someone knocks on the door. "Your Majesty, sorry to interrupt your conversation. But the Crown Prince is currently on a rampage at His Empress' residence."

"What?!" Harry hurriedly dashed towards Draco's chamber.

As soon as he reached Draco's room, his eyes widened at the chaos that was going on. He then glanced at his only son, who was crying as he sobbed.

"What's all this? Why is the Crown Prince going berserk?" Asked Harry.

Draco was silent and didn't answer Harry's question. Not getting an answer, Harry then walked over to Scorpius and embraced him in his arms.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Asked Harry softly. He stroked Scorpius' back to calm his anger.

"Hikss... Mommy will go without asking me... Hikss... Daddy, do something, don't let mommy go! I don't want mommy to go!" Scorpius cried even louder.

"Isn't daddy here with you?" Replied Harry.

Scorpius shook his head. "No. I only want mommy. Hikss... Mommy..." Scorpius screamed as he punches his father on the back.

Draco, who saw it, could only be silent. Nor could and would not be able to part with Scorpius. Even if Draco is his birth mother, he will not be able to take Scorpius away with him.

"Scorpius...."

"No!"

"Scorpius Potter-Malfoy!"

Instantly Scorpius stopped crying after hearing a shout from his father. His body shook with a sign that he was scared. Meanwhile, Draco, who heard it, could only be silent as he stared at Harry's straight back with disappointment.

In the past, even as annoying as Scorpius's behavior, he didn't dare yell at him. But today, Harry has dared to yell at Scorpius.

Brukk!

Scorpius pushed his father's body and then ran towards Draco. "Hikks... Mommy... I want to go with mommy. Daddy is bad. Daddy doesn't love me anymore. Hiksss... Let's just go. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to come with mommy. Hiksss... Let's go. Hikss... "Scorpius took Draco's hand and tugged at him to leave immediately.

Harry, who was aware of what he had done, could only take a deep breath and then rubbed his face roughly. "What have you done, Potter." He quietly regretted what he had just done.

***

**Two weeks later**

Harry sat pensively in his room staring at a paper that displayed a portrait of Scorpius. It has been two weeks that Scorpius has been living with Draco at his father's house, and in that time, he hasn't seen Scorpius. He missed his son very much. So far, he has never been apart from his only son all this time.

He wanted to go after Draco's house. However, he could only harbor that desire. He didn't want to see the hateful look that Scorpius gave him.

Can not afford to keep his longing, Harry decided to send someone to bring letters to the Malfoy residence. Who knows, maybe Scorpius wants to talk to him.

Harry takes a long breath as soon as his messenger returns empty-handed and says that Draco refuses to reply to his letter, then says that Scorpius doesn't want anything to do with Harry from this moment.

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius. Don't torture your daddy like this." Harry felt frustrated.

_Shae…_

Harry sighed deeply. He used always to like to think of Shae. It's just that he is in a bad mood right now and currently doesn't want to talk to anyone other than Scorpius.

Ignoring all that, Harry chose to close his eyes. He hopes he will dream of meeting his adorable son.

***

Draco smiled. No, rather grinning after Harry's envoy returned empty-handed. He couldn't deny it; reading Harry's handwriting that sounded very disappointed made him feel a little sorry and guilty.

 _No!_ Draco shook his head to ward off what he was just thinking. Harry deserved all of this because he intended to divorce him for a girl no better than himself.

"Shae," Draco muttered the name of Harry's lover, whom he had only found out one week ago from Blaise.

In comparison, Shae was nothing compared to him. Shae is just an ordinary woman whose profession as an artist is very different from him, who is of noble descent.

"You want to take my place? Don't daydream too deep because I will never let you win, Shae. Only I, Draco Malfoy, can deserve the title of Empress."

"Mommy..."

Draco immediately changed his expression when he heard Scorpius' voice calling him. He hurriedly rolled up the letter, put it in a desk drawer, and then walked over to the scowling-looking Scorpius.

"What is it, honey?" Draco asked. He sat his butt on the sofa, then lifted Scorpius and sat him on his lap.

"Are daddy still mad at me? Daddy hasn't visited us, hasn't even sent letters since we left the palace." Asked Scorpius. "I miss daddy..." he whispered softly.

Hearing Scorpius's words made Draco feel bad. "Emm, maybe daddy is still busy. You know that daddy is a king. He has a lot of work to do." Draco lied.

Really, Draco felt like he had become a bad mother for lying to Scorpius. But, it can't be helped. This is the only way he can do to keep his marriage with Harry.

"Tell you what, later mommy will send someone to the palace and tell your daddy to visit us. How's that?" Draco's suggestion, of course, was a pretense. He will never allow Scorpius to talk to Harry until the plan goes smoothly.

Immediately, Scorpius's eyes lit up. Excitedly he nodded his head.

"Now, let's have lunch. Mommy has cooked your favorite food." Draco exclaimed as he lowered Scorpius from his lap.

Hearing the word food, made a big smile etched on Scorpius' handsome face. Without waiting for Draco, he immediately ran towards the dining room. Draco, who saw it, could only shake his head.

"Your Majesty,"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure if this plan will work?" Blaise asked.

Draco turned around to look at Blaise. "I'm sure. Wasn't it, you yourself said that if it's been two weeks, Harry hasn't seen Shae?"

Blaise nodded his head. It is true since Draco and Scorpius left the palace, Harry never saw Shae again. All Harry did in his spare time was just shut himself up in Scorpius' room.

And Draco was pleased to hear that because his plan to stretch Harry and Shae's relationship had worked out perfectly.

"Scorpius is Harry's only weakness. Whatever he will do for his son. And I already have other plans that will make Harry and Shae's relationship even more strained. And when that time comes, then Harry will have no other choice but to stay with me. and forget his love for Shae." Draco smirked. He couldn't wait to carry out his plan.

The hair on Blaise's neck bristled at the grin engraved on the Empress's face. He did not expect that his Queen, who was famous for his tenderness, would turn out like this. But, he couldn't blame Draco.

A wife will do all ways to maintain the household, and with all his might, he will help Draco. Blaise had promised to devote his life to Draco. Whatever his Queen wants, he will gladly do.

***

Brakk!

Shae threw her things on the bed with annoyance because Harry didn't send letters again and again. It had been two weeks that the man had neglected her, and Shae didn't like that. She doesn't like being ignored, let alone being ignored by Harry.

"Shae, calm down. Maybe His Majesty is busy." Her mother said, trying to calm Shae down.

"Busy?" Shae smiled disparagingly. "No matter how busy Harry was, he would never miss writing to me. But now, he's ignoring me. I can't accept this. I'm going to go to the palace and ask him for an explanation."

Her mother rounded her eyes wide, heard absurd words escaping her daughter's lips. "Don't be crazy, Shae. What would the royal man say if he saw you coming there? Remember, your career is at its peak right now, don't destroy your career with your stupid action." She replied, advising Shae.

Shae shook her head. "I don't care. The palace will be where I live later. And my career? I don't care that, sooner or later, the media will know about my relationship with Harry. Besides, Harry and Empress Draco are going to divorce soon, and that means Harry will soon marry me."

"Shae..."

Shrugged her shoulders, Shae grabbed her bag and hurried away, leaving her mother, who didn't stop screaming for her name. Shae's determination to come to the palace was made up, and nothing could prevent her from going there.

***

"Minister Lucius."

The minister, who had just left the Queen Mother's residence, suddenly stopped his footsteps. Turning his head, he smiled kindly when he saw Harry, who had called his name.

"Your Majesty." Said Minister Lucius while bowing his body. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Asked Minister Lucius.

"Err... How is Scorpius?" Asked Harry.

Minister Lucius smiled at the King's question. Lucius is a father. Of course, he understood what Harry was feeling.

Even though Harry intends to divorce Draco, he cannot hate and even get angry with his King. Perhaps, this was the best for both Harry and Draco because he knows that they don't love each other.

"Scorpius is fine, Your Majesty. If you miss him, you can come to our house. Our door is always open for you." Exclaimed Minister Lucius in a friendly manner.

"I..."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Your Highness. But a woman named Shae insisted on seeing you. Right now, she is making a mess in front of the palace gates."

"What?! Shae?!" Harry shouted in surprise.

***

"Is Shae in the palace?" Draco shouted.

Blaise nodded his head. "Yes, Your Majesty. Just now, Pansy gave me the news. Even Shae made a mess in front of the palace gates so that the guards would let her in." Blaise said.

 _Shit!_ Draco thought to himself.

Draco didn't think that Shae would be this brave. Clenching his hands, he had to act immediately lest he missed again.

"You want to fight with me, Shae?" Draco made a snide monologue. "Okay, I will serve your game. We'll see who will be the winner in this game. Me or you?"

"Of course you will win this game, Your Majesty," Blaise replied, smiling broadly.

Blaise realized that what he had done was wrong. But for his Queen's sake, he would do anything no matter if he had to fight his own King.

"Get ready, Blaise. We are about to begin our drama."


End file.
